


Yubikiri Genman

by Letumcchi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Brother Feels, Eles poderiam ter sido bons irmãos ok?, Fluffy, Fluffy melhor que tudo, Gen, Portuguese, Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi
Summary: Em meio ao jardim de rosas espinhentas tão amadas por Subaru, a solidão não poderia ser mais avassaladora, isso é, se Shuu não estivesse disposto a atravessar seus espinhos.
Relationships: Sakamaki Shuu & Sakamaki Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Yubikiri Genman

**Author's Note:**

> Esse trabalho também foi postado no Spirit Fanfics, isso é um repostamento.

Não havia nada ali, nada além de um punhado de silêncio e algumas flores espalhadas ao redor do jardim, mesmo assim, seria equivocado tratá-las como algo qualquer, se buscassem dar ao menos um pouco de atenção à elas, possivelmente iriam perceber como tais rosas eram belas de fato. Suas pétalas esbranquiçadas e sua aparência delicada lhe transmitia a sensação de serem puras, mesmo que isso não fosse uma plena verdade. 

Para aqueles que olhassem mais com um pouco mais de cuidado e calma talvez viessem a ter a suspeita de que cada uma tinha um cuidado individual, já que era difícil acreditar que mantivessem tamanha beleza em apenas um só jardim. Apesar de não ser um lugar verdadeiramente grande — ao menos, não se comparado à um campo durante o período de primavera —, ainda sim acreditava que deveria de algo de especial por ali, ao menos era a explicação que encontrava para a forte curiosidade que tinha de ir visitá-lo. 

E de forma semelhantes a das rosas presentes em seu amado jardim, você vivia, quase despreocupadamente aos olhos dos demais presentes naquela casa.

Seus sedosos fios de coloração esbranquiçada sempre cobriam boa parte de sua face, algo que me lembrava um tipo de timidez mal contida ou tentativa de se esconder dos demais, no fundo não duvidava que algum desses estivesse certo. 

Os olhos de tons próximos ao carmim também não escapavam dessa timidez e, apesar de serem recheados de sentimentos, esses pareciam estar sempre contidos por uma fina, porém forte, camada de frieza, uma de aparência tão frágil que tinha a impressão de poder destruí-la com pouco, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade. 

Mas nada disso realmente parecia relevante, todos sempre pareciam esquecer de que era uma flor com espinhos de sobra para se defender e, por isso, todos que alguma vez chegaram a tentar algum tipo de aproximação acabavam feridos. Seus espinhos lhe protegiam de qualquer um que se aproximasse minimamente, não importava se a pessoa tinha ou não boas intenções e não eram muitos aqueles que estavam dispostos a se deixarem sangrar apenas para ter a bela flor em seu lado ou mesmo em sua posse.

Em meio a essas e outras circunstâncias que pareciam tornar tudo cada vez mais complicado para si, você parecia viver quase que completamente solitário, isso se não fossem suas visitas à torre, onde lá encontrava a única pessoa que conseguia tocar-te sem sair ferida. Tudo isso, pois você havia afastado todas as mãos feitas de papel, já que apenas mãos de carne poderiam se recuperar ao sangrar e nenhuma delas vinha até você.

Mesmo com isso isso, sempre achei suas belas rosas espinhentas muito melhores que todo o resto, fossem os livros congelados de Reiji, as presas obsessivas de Ayato, as pelúcias adoráveis e instáveis de Kanato ou mesmo os perfumes tóxicos de Laito. Mesmo durante minha infância, nunca tive grandes interesses em quaisquer um deles, porém o odor floral me trazia certa curiosidade, essa que tinha vontade de desvendar.

Nunca havia tido tal oportunidade até um certo momento de minha vida, onde pude ver o pequeno broto — broto, pois ainda não era uma rosa e apenas tinha resquícios de uma — se encolher e abaixar seus pequenos espinhos, esses que pareciam ainda não muito bem formados.

O que era aquilo que escorria pelo rosto do pequeno broto? Ah, sim… eram lágrimas solitárias, essas que vinham acompanhadas de uma solidão inquieta que lhe presenteava com sussurros maldosos, definitivamente um presente grego. 

Não tinha plena certeza daquilo que faria dali em diante. Após o que tinha visto, seria difícil ignorar o pequeno broto ainda em formação, mas não tinha certeza se a aproximação seria de agrado na opinião de meu irmão, não havia proximidade alguma até o presente momento e Subaru não parecia o tipo de criança que gostava de estar acompanhada, porém, mesmo em meio às dúvidas, resolvi não mais hesitar.

Chegando mais perto de si, com passos calmos e sutis para não o assustar. Abaixo até ficar em frente à pequena criança chorosa e, em meio à um doce sussurro, eu me pronuncio:

"Ei, pequena rosa… o que te faz tão triste?" Ao me perceber, ele acaba se encolhendo ainda mais. Apesar de levantar sua cabeça, logo desvia o olhar para não ter de encarar meu rosto, como se quisesse fugir da situação em que se encontrava.

"O que quer aqui?" Seus espinhos se levantaram junto da rigidez de sua voz. Era o esperado, afinal eles existiam para evitar que Subaru se machucasse, sendo sua própria forma de proteção.

"Uhm? Nada além de querer entender o motivo dessas lágrimas." Disse ao limpar uma delas que ainda escorria. Meu irmão provavelmente não esperava uma resposta como essa, principalmente com a honestidade infantil do qual ela possuía. 

Como uma criança, mesmo que um tanto crescida, não era incomum que eu acabasse soltando minhas vontades e opiniões sem muito medo daquilo que iriam pensar. Se me lembro bem, minha maior preocupação naquele momento era sobre o que tinha acontecido para deixar meu caçula tão chateado e com uma possível forma de melhorar um pouco seu humor.

"A mamãe… ela me odeia..." Fungou, tentando evitar que as lágrimas corressem novamente, mesmo que acabasse falhando no ato. "O papai não liga pra mim e nenhum de vocês faz questão de falar comigo. Ninguém gosta de mim… mamãe mesmo disse que eu nem sequer deveria estar aqui, que eu não deveria ter nascido."

Como alguém sempre muito mimado pela mãe, nunca poderia ter imaginado que uma figura materna poderia proferir palavras tão cruéis à uma criança pequena. Parecia que um bolo estava preso em minha garganta e logo, lembrei-me do ódio que Reiji parecia cultivar por mim, será que minha mãe já não tinha dito coisas semelhantes à ele? 

Meu coração apertou fortemente naquele momento. E se Subaru acabasse se amargurando, assim como tinha feito meu irmão gêmeo? Imaginar um broto tão belo e frágil criando uma barreira tão extensa de espinhos… extensa o suficiente para acabar se ferindo com a mesma… esse passou a ser meu maior temor naquele momento.

Poderia nunca ter feito nada para salvar Reiji da amargura que o cercava, mas se pudesse ao menos ajudar o pequeno broto à lidar com os próprios espinhos…. 

E, com esse pensamento em mente, eu o envolvi em meus braços. Sem mais hesitar.

"Não sabia que se sentia assim… sinto muito. Eles também não falam muito comigo, por isso eu costumo sair pra ficar com um amigo… Eu achava que você não gostasse muito de conversar, mas podemos brincar juntos se quiser!" Ergui seu rosto para que ficássemos cara a cara, eu limpava um pouco de suas lágrimas enquanto um suave sorriso cobria meu lábios.

"Você vai se cansar de mim e ir embora em alguma hora…" Disse, ainda com um pouco de medo.

"Não vou, promessa de dedinho! E mais, também vou cuidar de você!" Ele olhava para mim com os olhos brilhando, quase como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo, provavelmente muito surpreso com o ocorrido e com meu olhar determinado. Nossos dedos havia se juntado como forma de promessa logo em seguida. 

"Promessa do dedo mindinho: se eu estiver mentindo terei que engolir 1000 agulhas e cortarei meu dedo…" Cantarolei junto ao gesto.

"Que cruel!" Subaru fez uma careta." Onde aprendeu esse tipo de coisa?

"Hehe…" Ri, achando graça da forma como seu rosto ficou. "Foi com um amigo que me ensinou, ele disse que é um tipo de tradição no Japão pra quando fazemos esse tipo de promessa."

"Você tem amigos estranhos…" Disse balançando a cabeça para os lados em sinal de negação, mesmo que tenha rido após isso e junto de seu riso, veio o meu.

[...]

Estava descansando no sofá da sala de música, deveria ser por volta de meia-noite e meia, mesmo que não tivesse plena certeza. Não estava preocupado com o colégio, já que estávamos em meio à um sábado, além de não ter ocupações no dia de hoje.

Pude ouvir o som da porta se abrindo e, logo em seguida, acabei sentindo mãos gélidas acariciarem meus cabelos. Ao abrir os olhos com certa preguiça e lentidão, a primeira coisa que eu enxerguei foram as belíssimas íris de tons avermelhados. 

Com o tempo, não pude evitar por completo o crescimento de seus espinhos, porém fiz o possível para que esses não o ferissem e não machucassem tanto à primeira vista, mesmo que todos soubessem muito bem da existência destes. Apesar disso, Subaru havia se tornado uma rosa magnífica e muito gentil, mesmo que apenas com um grupo restrito de pessoas. 

"Ei, Shuu... " Sussurrou. "Eu te acordei? Sinto muito…"

"Não, eu já estava acordado" Sorri para ele, dando espaço para que se sentasse no sofá e eu colocasse minha cabeça em seu colo.

"Folgado? Nenhum pouco" Riu. "Você sabe que tem sorte que eu gosto muito de você, né? Se fosse outro eu já teria chutado."

"É por isso mesmo que eu faço" Soltei uma risada nasal enquanto Subaru balançava sua cabeça em negação.

"O que eu não faço por você? Acho que tô te mimando muito…" Suspirou, dramático.

"Mas eu mereço todo o amor do mundo! Você não tá errado em me mimar."

"Céus! Você não era assim antes, sabia?" Disse um pouco indignado. "Se hoje não fosse um dia importante eu iria brigar com você."

"O que tem hoje?" Perguntei confuso, em seguida, Subaru me olhou como se não acreditasse na pergunta que estava fazendo à ele.

"Você é idiota ou se faz?" Eu abri a boca, na intenção de responder a pergunta retórica do outro. "Não responda."

"Tá bom, mas vai me responder ou não?" Revirei os olhos.

"É seu aniversário, oh imbecil" Eu o olhei surpreso, mas não pude conter a risada após ver a carranca em seu rosto. 

"Eu, definitivamente, não esperava por essa" Não éramos de comemorar esse tipo de data, até por nenhum de nós seis parecia manter uma boa relação um com o outro, apesar de haverem algumas exceções.

"Se os outros idiotas não se importam, o problema é deles. Eu comprei algo pra você, mas não vai se achando, tá?" A surpresa em meu rosto havia aumentado e, junto disso, veio um sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios. O embrulho era um tipo de saquinho com um laço, um bastante delicado, por sinal. 

"Obrigado" Dei um sorriso cheio de ternura, era possível que meu rosto estivesse um pouco corado, já que sentia minhas bochechas quentes. 

"Não agradeça, idiota" Desviou o olhar, um tanto corado, enquanto voltava a acariciar meu cabelo, fazendo um cafuné gostoso.

Era algo simples, mas de beleza e significado singular. O objeto em questão era um colar, esse que parecia conter uma rosa cujo as pétalas eram feitas de rubis, um presente bastante gracioso que faria questão de guardar com amor. 

"É lindo…"

"Fico feliz que tenha gosta-" Sua fala foi interrompida ao sentir meus lábios sobre sua testa, não demorou até que seu rosto inteiro estivesse coberto por um forte rubor. 

"Idiota…" Disse enquanto me ajudava a colocar o colar.

Todos esses momentos de carinho e afeição… mesmo que um dia viéssemos a perder um ao outro, gostaria de poder mantê-los vivos, marcados em nossas memórias pela eternidade. Eu cuidaria o quanto pudesse de minha rosa e tudo o que mais desejava era poder vê-lo sorrir. Como Shuu Sakamaki, eu faria qualquer coisa para fazer com que essa felicidade durasse.

**Author's Note:**

> Yubikiri Genman: é um tipo de “ritual” japonês com uma origem curiosa, feito justamente com a intenção de que a pessoa cumpra a promessa. Ele é relativamente comum dentro do mundo dos animes, então é capaz de alguns de vocês já terem ouvido falar desse juramento. Pelo que eu li, lá pelo Período Edo, era comum as mulheres oferecerem seus dedos mindinho decepados como prova de afeto e amor para seus amantes. Esse ritual também tem uma seta ligação com o Aka Ito, ao que parece.
> 
> Resumo: eu fiz isso pro aniversário de um anjinho que eu amo, mas que não tenho mais contato. Apenas quis postá-la aqui por realmente ter gostado dela.


End file.
